Bad Apple!
by IAmRavenBlack13
Summary: A rebel fae princess finds herself in an awful mess. With a forbidden love and maybe even death what will happen to Rin? RNR!
1. Chapter 1

This is a song fanfic that I took some of the ideas from bad apple and used them in this story.

The witch with the most power created "The Bad Apple." This witches name is Luka Megurine and all the faeries are trying to trace down the location of this apple. Well, all the creatures are. The forest is filled with chaos as everyone is trying to find this apple. The most powerful witches daughter Rin soon falls for a human. But, will her family do everything possible to stop it?

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid and I don't –obviously- own the song Bad Apple.

Chapter 1

My mother created "The Bad Apple." Nobody knew if it was bad or not but people definitely had their doubts. We lived in a forest. I lived with my mother the most powerful witch known to ever set foot on this earth, Luka Megurine. But, I also live with my brother Len. He could be kind of annoying sometimes especially when we are arguing over which fruit is better. I will always say oranges and he'll always complain that bananas are way better. But anyways, my name is Rin. I am a half-breed. What people mean when they say that is that two different types of creatures had a baby. In my case a witch and a fairy. My dad was a fairy (yes, I know a girlish creature for a samurai) and my mother was a witch making me a fitch. At least that's what I called myself.

Anyways all mornings started out as usual. I would sneak out of my house in the forest and go into the village. I would usually go in disguise so instead of my usual white hair after I turn into a fairy, I dyed my hair in fairy form so my hair goes from its usual white in this state to purple. I also grew my hair out so it went longer than my normal shoulder-length blonde hair but it was halfway down my back purple hair. Also, instead of dressing in my normal _princess fairy_ clothes I was wearing a commoners dress. Which was usually brown from dirtiness. The only things that people could tell me apart from other people are my wings. No one has wings compared to that of mine. My wings were abnormally large for a 14-year-old girl. You could also see the veins running through my wings and each vein had a bluish tinge to it making it stand out against my pale white wings. Also I had a light pink shadow at the end of each tip on my wings.

As I walked through the forest to the village I noticed little kids playing around and not noticing whom I am. The fact made me smile. Most people want to be recognized as superior, but I wanted to be recognized as mediocre. I wanted people to not notice me instead of kiss the very ground I happen to walk on.

The village was noisy with excitement. Street fairs and vendors were all over the main market place trying to sell their food. Except the only bad thing about being in the market place, well for me, is I have to see all of the posters and paintings of me hanging on the walls. I don't like them at all. I wish I could tear them down and never have to see them again.

So instead of sulking at my posters I walked down towards the center of town. I looked around and saw yellow buildings made of rocks and flags hanging down from the windows. The concrete on the ground looked dirty because it was littered with trash, but it looked like blocks. It felt so good to step on. As I neared the center of town I saw something my mother never tolled me about. I saw someone in chains. The chains were obviously cutting off the circulation through his hands. He was around fourteen. Maybe fifteen by the looks of it. But my mom said criminals go somewhere called hell. I never knew where hell was and I had wanted to find it as a child. But my mother had simply said _an angel such as you may never enter hell, I swear my child. You have no sins you are perfect._ But I never knew they killed them on the spot. _Why wont they let you speak! Everyone has the right to explain themselves!_ I soon knew what I had to do. Here comes Princess Rin of the fairies. I rushed into the bushes and watched as he was set on the platform that contains "The table." My mother said people are to put their heads on this and have their heads taken off, but this only happens when you have done a crime. I saw the boy; he had tears streaming down his cheeks. I had to stop them!

I quickly changed into my Princess dress and turned my hair back to its original nature. My wings were still out and looked too big for my body.

The dress was absolutely beautiful. It was white and strapless. It had strings that cascaded to the bottom of my dress. My dress was of course to long so when I stood it was on the floor. Not to ruin the beautiful dress I started to fly out of the bushes and screamed, "Stop!"

Everyone looked around and saw me. My eyes were furious as I stepped onto the platform and I said

" Is this some sort of entertainment for you? To watch someone's head get chopped off! I thought our village was better than to do such thing!"

I turned to the guard and said

"Release the boy. NOW!"

The guard released the boy and I soon took his hand. I laced my fingers with his trying not to blush while doing so. I mean the only reason why I would blush is because he's so cute. His name was Nero. I recognized him from the village. I would sometimes see him at the fruit vendors market. But anyways, I raised his arm and said

" He has no right to be killed! He has no right to be killed without my permission! From this day on I don't give a crap about who gave you the authorization! All killings must go through me first! I declare this person free and will be under my supervision! Now get back to work! Also, ALL killings will be done privately!"

I grabbed Nero's hand and led him through the forest. He said

" Why did you save me?"

I said.

" You had no right to be killed."

He said.

" Ok, you know you could let go of my hand now right?"

I looked down and blushed really hard. I was still holding onto his hand. He started to laugh at my reaction. I said

" Don't laugh its not funny!"

And after that it was silence until I got home to the finest place in the forest, and back to my mother, Luka Megurine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer-

I, Rin, Have to now watch Nero, A boy I saved from a beheading. My mother Luka was very mad about me saving him. I mean he was cute so… but wait! Why am I thinking that? I did that because he has the right to speak. But of course the other side of me had to complain and say also because he's cute. While am arguing with myself Nero is sitting on my bed watching in amusement. But soon after Nero starts bursting into laughter and I stare at him with an angry face. I soon say

" Why are you laughing?"

He said

" Because you were having an argument with yourself."

I said

" What ever" And than I throw my high heeled shoe at him. I don't know why id di that but to get even I start laughing. Except the laugh was so fake Nero started laughing and it pretty much turned into a laugh fest.

My brother walked into my bedroom and saw us and than started laughing too. I swore we woke the whole village up. But that would have been even funnier. But, everyone stopped laughing when we heard the bells.

"Oh no!" I screamed.

When the bells go off its usually because the witch from the neighboring country were here. I quickly turned myself into a fairy princess than flew out of my house and into the town center in maybe a split second. The witch walked over to me and said

" It's the_ Bad Apple"_

I looked at her in shock and said

"What do you mean? Did someone find it?"

The witch looked at me and said

"Someone stole it and we need to find it."

I looked at her and said

" Are you nuts! There is no way we are going to be able to find one apple!"

The witch said

" We have to try. The race is on. From now on we are allies but we are going our separate ways to find it faster. You must start looking tomorrow. Bring anyone and everything you will need. Good luck. You have a long journey ahead of you."

I wanted to interject but before I could the witches were gone. I looked at the villagers who were panicking. I told them

" Calm down! We will all be ok! I will find the Bad Apple! I promise!"

When I was safely in my house I knew I was probably not going to find it but I still was going to try. I packed up my stuff. I brought some potions, incantations. Food, water, and a spell to make a house appear out of anywhere. My mom evidentially left already for the search and now I was alone with a couple of teenagers.

Alone, Alone,Alone.

Hi, sorry I didn't write anything in my first chapter. Anyways, this is my first fanfic so yea! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Apple

Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry chapter 2 was short! Writers block… it's a bitch… LOL XP! Anyways, review! AND MOST IMPORTANTLY ENJOYYYY!

**Disclaimer- too bad…**

I was ready for the journey. I knew what I was supposed to do. Sadly, I was born into this. My life was born in order to protect the country. It was also my brother's duty but the banana lover is too irresponsible to carry the burden I have to. I've never really thought about it before but my life is just one following a prophecy. The prophecy states that I, Princess Rin Kagamine, have to marry the fairy king Kaito from the neighboring fairy country. I don't like Kaito at all. I mean the man is a grown up and is obsessed with ice cream! What the hell! When I hung out with him earlier this year in the human world and he saw an ice cream truck… O.M.G! He chased after it screaming holy mother $#% it's an ice cream truck! I couldn't get that jingle out of my head for at least a week. I can't believe I don't get to choose whom _**I**_ have to marry! Don't _**I**_ get a choice? Well evidentially not because its all set out for me. I guess the whole Bad Apple thing was a setback. A good setback! I mean my mother was already picking out wedding dresses for me! Ugh… That ice cream lover probably wants me in a dress made out of ice cream for his own amusement. YUCK! That man sickens me! My mother says he is perfect and I shouldn't talk about him that way but… he's so ew and I'm so stay the hell away from me you piece of ice cream loving shit. Anyways, the sun was about to rise and I had to get up soon… sadly. I would rather stay in my room locked up with no princess duties to attend to like finding this stupid apple. I mean who the freak did they expect me to find an apple! AN APPLE! Out of all the apples in this world. Talking about an impossible task. This goes beyond impossible. Again another thing that sickens me. What sickens me is how everyone thinks just because I'm a princess I'm invincible. INVINCIBLE MY ASS! I could still die out there for your information. What happened to princess I love you! And Princess I kiss the very ground you happen to set your pretty little feet on. All this shit just pisses me off. \

"I shouldn't be thinking about this," I mumbled under my breath and instead of more ranting I went outside to watch the rising sun.

As soon I was outside I turned into a fairy. Letting the sun hit my wings and just relaxing. Unlike most fairies I like sitting around being a lazy couch potato in the sun. But as soon as I really started to relax my brother came in my room. I knew from the sad look on his face it was time to leave. I closed the door to my balcony and gathered up my things I packed the night before. Nero soon walked in after Len with the same face. I didn't want to leave though. Because right after I come back from the journey I have to marry Kaito even if I didn't find the apple. I still would have to do as the prophecy states. That stupid prophecy just ruined my life… perfect.

Once we were outside my mother came out to bid us good luck. My mother was never a motherly figure. More of a person that is our guardian. Someone who never really showed us their affection toward us… if she had any. My mother nodded her head in farewell and I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I than hugged her and said

"Mother. I will be back. Please give me the potion to strengthen my witch powers. And give me your broomstick; also do the same with Len."

My mother nodded and grabbed the potion and two broomsticks. I drank half of the potion and my brother drank the other. I than jumped on the broomstick and Nero had to hold on to me for dear life. Especially when we were taking off. Well, he was a human so if he fell he would have died. But he held me really tight. My face was cherry red and my brother seemed to notice it was he flew next to me and laughed.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

Nero was squeezing me to death and my brother was laughing. I can't believe how reckless we were 100 feet above the ground. The bad apple was definitely something people were chasing after because behind us two full witches passed by us. I recognized them. They were Miku and Teto. I used to play with them as kids but than we grew apart because I matured faster than them. Well, that was probably because of my princess duties.

I was very nervous about the journey we were partaking in. I was told we were going to encounter trolls and zombies and scary things. Also humans that wanted the apple for their own selfish reasons. Humans were selfish people I was told. I want to avoid them as much as possible. At that thought I looked at Nero who was blushing a lot. I than thought that I don't want to abandon him… I really like him. I would rather marry him than Kaito. I would probably have a happier life with him than with the kid in an adult's body. I looked at Nero. Not paying attention to the sky at all. And on whatever impulse you could call it I kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me in shock but than I turned around watching the sky more. I wanted to actually kiss him but I have only known him for a week maybe. Uh kind of weird. So I just kept driving the broomstick until it was sunrise. We landed by a beautiful creek and I set up camp while Len and Nero looked for food.

It was hard to get the fire started. I couldn't get at least a spark for five minuets. It took at least ten for it to start. It started to smoke a lot at first but than turned into a nice, warm, and relaxing flame. I than put up the tents. Nero had to share one with Len and I got my own tent! HAHA SUCKERS! But… with my perverted mind I kind of did want to share one with Ne-! Wait what? What the hell was I thinking? First me kissing him and now this. Ugh! I need to calm my hormones fast because they are definitely raging. Stupid teenage shit. Anyways I quickly went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and next thing I know Nero is waking me up because the sun was up and the journey was about to go down.


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Apple

Chapter 4

I woke up and Nero was smiling at me. If only the world would stop so I could keep seeing his face. I realized that I really hate Kaito and I don't want to marry him. I like Nero. I really want to kiss him. I mean every time I see him my eyes dart to his lips just like now. Nero must have not returned my feelings because he obviously knew I was staring at his lips and he got out of my tent. I was kind of sad… well, mostly relieved because if he was here for a moment longer… I would have kissed him. The thought made me blush. What if I did? What if he completely rejected me! I would have been so upset. But than again, I am a princess and I have to live my life before I'm engaged to that asshole so… I should live right? So, I promised myself. The next time Nero wakes me up… I will kiss him!

I looked at Nero and blushed and apparently he did to. Len looked at the both of us and was obviously wondering if anything happened while he was in my tent. Suddenly Len gave me and Nero a sly smile and said

"What happened last night?"

Nero and I looked at each other and said

"Nothing!"

Len suddenly just turned around and thought _sure… _and I went to pack up my things. My tent was hard to pack up and my potions were probably going to brake considering the amount of weight put on the glass bottles. Except of course Len had a trick up his sleeve. Len put a love potion in her bag but than put an enchanted rock on it. When Len gives the rock the signal it will crash on top of the potion and whoever sniffs it in will fall instantly in love with the first person they see. Len gave Nero and I a weird look and I thought it was because he was high off of bananas… guess not.

We soon took off on our high-flying adventure… literally. Nero held me the way he did yesterday and it sent shivers… happy ones up and down my spine. I really did like Nero. His blonde hair looks just like silk. I really wanted to touch it. I am such a weird girl. Falling for the person who almost was beheaded and than on top of that I'm nearly an engaged girl but even on top of that he was human. My mother always told me to stay away from humans and that they are very dangerous creatures. I never did believe so. But I always did have doubts. Well, until I met Nero. Nero is always kind even when he laughs at me and he is really sweet. If he died, I would die myself. Sometimes I must think about myself! Not what other people want! Screw being a princess! Screw it all! If I am damned to this life… So be it! But let me choose who I want to be with! It's not fair what's so ever! It will never be fair.

We were soon 100 feet above the ground and Nero was holding me even tighter. Also lowe- Wait! Again! What the hell am I thinking! I like him! A lot! Bout seriously! This nonsense again! I am a PRINCESS! I have a duty to uphold! I CAN"T tell the people to piss off! But it was kind of true… Again! Shut up! Stupid perverted MIND!

Anyways the sun was about to set and we still have not found any sign of this bad apple. This really pisses me off. I wish I would find this already. Marry someone I hate. Have children with the person I HATE and move on! But no… the suffering just doesn't stop! I fell in love for crying out loud! Wait… did I just say l-o-v-e? Well… whatever.

We soon landed and set up camp. I had the same problem I had yesterday. Except no one was hungry so we decided to go to sleep. Nero came in my tent to wish me goodnight when I heard a crack noise. All of a sudden pink air came out of my bad filling my tent with it. I tried not to breathe it in… yet I did. The pink shit began to clear and all I could see is Nero. I forgot about the bad apple. Everything. While my face was suddenly getting closer to his and his to mine. My brother was watching us. Nero looked at me again before literally kissing the hell out of me. Len mumbled under his breath

" Well that worked… but how strong was this… they have been kissing for a half hour… how strong was it?"

len looked at the bottle and realized it was super strong. Len looked at the bottle with wide eyes and screamed

"What!"

Nero and I never stopped kissing though. The kisses soon got really deep to the point of tear started forming in my eyes. Nero's hand was behind my neck and I was sitting on his lap. My lips were going numb… this was the best feeling in the world.

Len suddenly ran out of the tent.

" HOLY SHIT! WRONG POTION! DAMN IT!"

He had no idea what to do. His sister was… he didn't even want to think about it… He ran into his bag and looked for a reversal potion. But… no luck.

" NO SPELL! DAMN IT!"

Nero and I heard the screaming but didn't care. My hands were now tangled in his hair. He pinned me down under him and put his hands on my now bare stomach. That's when I realized something. What the hell am I doing? Obviously the same went for him and we both sat up. We knew exactly who did this. We both said

" LEN YOUR DEAD!"

I didn't care if I was in a bra and skirt. I ran outside and beat the hell out of my brother. He came out with a black eye and a swollen arm.

When I was in my tent I went back to sleep. But before I did… I touched my lips and remembered how we kissed.

**Was that too much fluff? LMAO! REVIEW PLEASEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bad Apple

Chapter 5

Hey guys! PLEASEEEE REVIEWW! I want to make my stories better since this is my first fanfic! THX!

**LMAO! **

**Disclaimer- **

I could barely look at Nero now. My brother is a total asshole. I mean I remember all of it and… I did enjoy it. But hey! What the hell am I thinking! I have to marry Kaito. YUCK! I am still outraged by the fact. I mean really? They couldn't find a better guy than him.

As I walked out of my tent I realized that Nero was right outside it blushing. Len was really an asshole. I was hoping he would forget and I wouldn't. I would rather have that little hour worth of a romance instead of having none at all. I mean I'd have to marry Kaito but I definitely don't want to at all. As I said before Kaito is just a child in a grownups body. Unbelievable.

Nero looked up at me and I saw the blush on his face. He said

"Rin, I am really sorry. You're a _princess_ I shouldn't have done that to you."

I looked at him and said

"I'm not."

He looked at me with a weird face but than realized what I said. He started moving closer to me. I wanted to let him kiss me… again but my brother would have won his battle. I pushed him away regretfully and said

"Look, Nero. I like you… a lot. But, you know what I have to do. If I start to like you more, my duties would just be harder. I'm sorry."

I then walked away. Tears streaming down my cheeks. I can't believe I said that. But, I had no choice.

**Sorry this chapter is short! I promise the next one will be longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Bad Apple**

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you Fruitloops25 for following/reviewing/favoriting!**

**Disclaimer-bleh!**

I, Rin kagamine, have been sent on a nearly impossible journey to find one apple somewhere on our planet. Recently my brother, who was acting like the normal retard he was, put a love potion on me and Nero. Now I can't stand being around Nero especially after that incident. I mean really! Its bad enough I have to marry Kaito the child in a grownups body right after someone has found the apple but, pretend to like him… even worse. I wonder what Kaitos going to name MY children probably Pistachio Ice-cream Shion and Chocolate Ice-cream Shion. I can't believe I have to share the same last name as that loser soon. Rin Akita rhymes… Rin Akita, Rin Akita, Rin Aki- WHATTTT! GOD DAMMMMMMNNNN IT! WHY THE % #$ DO I KEEP THINKING ABOUT THAT!

Flustered I went out of my tent and walked around the camp site we set up last night. I looked up at the sky and saw it was very gloomy. I knew it was going to rain, but than when it did. It was rainbow colored? But as soon as one drop hit my skin it burned and when Nero went outside to join me we were being burned by the rain.

This burn was too painful. It felt like 1,000 bee stings in one place. I could barely move. But Nero pushed me into my tent. I was so thankful for that until I realized… this is the exact same place we almost… um…. Yea. I looked at him blushing my ass off. Len must have had something to do with this because I could see his shadow also laughing. That son of a bitch! Nero than put a hand on my cheek. Aww shit! He leaned in and kissed me. I thought about pulling back for a moment but than realized if I have to marry Kaito… I mine as well have some fun now. So, I kissed back. Tears soon formed in my eyes. Nero grabbed his shirt and took it off throwing it on the floor. I blushed really hard because…. Boy… did he have muscles.

We were kissing for about an hour now and Len suddenly lost interest and went to sleep. I mean this isn't wrong… is it? Nero had already taken off my shirt and we were nearly…. WAIT! I am about to marry Kaito! If they find out I have…yea…. With Nero they would hang him for sure… I didn't know what to do. Nero was getting really feely and I had no idea what to do. But thank god my good senses took over me and punched him. Nero was in total shock and I felt terrible. I than ran into my brothers tent. Getting burned along the way and slept in Neros sleeping bag. God… my life is %$# up.

**Hi guys! Sorry for this short chapter! Review please! Was it too much fluff?**


	7. Chapter 7

Bad Apple

Chapter 7

**Review plz!**

**Disclaimer-o.o**

After that whole thing with Nero I realized my brother was the creator of the rain. As a result I nearly murdered him. This rain was really a love potion. This rain pretty much sinks into our skin and into our blood stream. This than causes us to do things we would never do… like almost…. again…yea… I mean I would never do that but Nero might.

Our little team soon started to near the part of the adventure in which we have to fight. We already had an encounter with a troll the night before nearly killing us.

I looked at my tent, which Nero had now occupied, and he was still sleeping and so was Len. It was already around noon so I left without them. My broomstick was acting kind of weird and swerving a little but I ignored it. I kept flying and flying until I got into the trolls airspace. Trolls are nasty pieces of shit. They would kill anyone that stepped into their grounds. I kept flying and I was still in troll airspace as it was nearing dark. I kept going and going until something happened. My broomstick malfunctioned. It started to smoke, black smoke. I could no longer see. II tried to point my broomstick up for a minute when the worst happened. My broomstick pointed down. I tried to pull it up but I kept falling. Falling into pitch-black darkness. I felt so alone. No one was going to save me this time. I was to far away from Len or Nero…. Nero. What if that was the last time I would get to see him. I would die. Literally. Die.

I hit the ground really hard. I think I broke my leg since that was the limb I landed on. I couldn't move at all. The trolls probably already smelled my scent. A fairies scent. I knew these were most likely my last minuets so I tried to think about happy things. But the only person that popped into my head was Nero. The way Nero had kissed me. Even under a love potion was amazing. So I guess you could say we never really kissed but I may still count it. But I guess I was glad to die. I mean, now I won't have to marry that sad excuse for a man they call Kaito.

I looked up at the moon. I loved the moon for some reason. It was bright and shined out through the darkness.

I heard something rustling in the bushes and knew that this was it. I'm done. I'm gone. I'm dead. I kept hearing more rustling bushes around me and could smell the rotting smell of trolls. These really were my last moments. I hoped they weren't and I hoped that I was kidding myself but I knew it was over. One of the trolls cane out of the bushes. Its skin was green. And it had leaves all over its body. It was around six feet tall and preety much wore rags for clothing.

The troll walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder-length blonde hair. He said

"Ah… Princess Rin Kagamine." The troll had really bad breath and blackish-yellow teeth. Its teeth looked like razor sharp knives. I said

" What are yo-you goin-going t-to do to m-m-me?"

The troll smiled a very ugly smile as the rest of the trolls came out. They all said at the same time, their eyes turning a blood red.

"Eat you… of course."

They all jumped on top of me and one troll started to bite my arm drawing blood from it and licking my arm. Pretty much getting a taste of that me and was about to feast on me. I screamed bloody murder. The way their teeth scraped and ripped my skin burned and hurt. My blood was all over my clothes. The troll feasting on my leg took a huge chunk of skin out of it and I could see my bone. Blood was spilling everywhere. It was all over my clothes. I knew I had to get out of here. One of the trolls who hadn't gotten a turn yet pinned me down and was about to take out my neck. After realizing what he was about to do I scream my last four words.

" I LOVE YOU NERO!"

I closed my eyes ready to feel pain but felt nothing. The troll on my leg stopped tearing of my skin and jumped off the ground and the same went for the troll eating away at my arm. I opened my eyes to see… Nero?

This has got to be some sort of hallucination I thought. He killed one of the trolls and his body went limp. The blood from his slit neck was pouring out onto the ground. Nero then slit the trolls stomach that was about to tear my neck apart and he fell on the ground. The trolls' guts were littering the ground. Bloody and juicy. The last troll looked at Nero and the bloody sword and ran into the bushes. Nero had just saved my life. Wait a second… did he hear what I said? He obviously did because when he looked my over to see the damages. He than winced and looked away. He was swallowing probably to prevent himself from barfing his ass off. He than closed his eyes and put a weird smile on his face and said

"Apparently you love me?"

I said blushing

" N-no! Th-that was befo-before dea-death talk."

Nero smiled and said

"Sure."

If I wasn't in so much pain right now and wasn't bleeding I would kick his ass right now. Len soon came out of the bushes. Good thing he wasn't afraid of blood. He looked at me and said

"We need to get you back home. I am sorry sis. I know you don't want to marry Kaito but… looks like you have no choice."

Tears soon started to stain my eyes I than said.

"Please! Can't you heal me here!"

Len looked at me apologetically.

"I am sorry sis…."

I guess that was his sensitive way to say hell no! We don't have potions with enough power to even think about fixing your ass up! I looked at him and started to cry. Both from the pain and sadness. Why did things end up this way? This was not fair. Len knew he had no time to spare and started to wrap my leg to help stop the bleeding. He almost barfed seeing my bone but kept working. He drenched each gash with water and aloe that he found in the forest on his way here. Once Len was done Nero carried me to the back of Lens broomstick and we flew all the way back to the kingdoms.

Len obviously told them I was hurt or had some sort of contact with them because when I came back they were all mourning me. They all had candles lit and they were putting them in front of my statue. They looked as if I had died. But hello? I'm still alive!

My cuts were very infected from troll saliva. My cuts also smelled rotten too. But the worst part of it… Kaitos here. My wedding is scheduled a week from now. I have practice tomorrow. Thank god the doctors here have decent enough potions to only leave me with scars.

It took about a week for the cuts to fully heal and it was two days from my wedding. My wedding dress was beautiful. But there was something that didn't feel right. And it was because Nero wasn't the person whom I am marrying.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Bad Apple**

**Chapter 8**

**Hi! I hope you like the story so far! Also I will be taking requests on stories!**

**Disclaimer-o.o**

Today I was to be married to Kaito Shion. YUCK!

I wont ever see Nero again.

I have to have… with Kaito. EWW!

Those were the three things now haunting my very soul. Well, the worst was definitely doing…yea… with Kaito Shion. Well, All I have to say is thanks mom for &% $in up my life at FOURTEEN! YOU'RE THE BITCHIEST WITCH OUT THERE!

I than sank my head into the pillow. It smelled like Nero? Oh yea… he sat down on my bed one time… I than hugged the pillow and found myself kissing it? Um… eww! I pulled away immediately and looked down at it. I really did love Nero didn't I? Too bad he was a human.

My maids than walked into my bedroom and looked at me. Evidentially I was bawling my eyes out. The maid named Neru walked over to me and hugged me.

"Sweetie, I know you didn't want this to happen… My brother sure does like you though."

I looked up at her with a questioning look on my face.

"Oh, I never explained-she smiled- Nero is my brother."

I looked up at her than looked down and sighed

"Cool I guess. But… could you tell him something for me. My mother won't let me see him again. Or any boys for that fact."

She looked at me and said

"Sure!"

I looked at her and blushed

"Tell him… It wasn't death talking and that it's true."

She smiled and said

"Sure!"

About an hour after that the maids came in carrying the very large white dress. I was kind of pissed that it came to this so soon but I had nothing to do with this. Neru will tell Nero the truth. And at least he would know the truth. That's all I could wish for before the biggest wedding of the two villages. Nero would probably be watching. That's probably the last time that I would see him.

The maids started to put on my dress. It was really heavy and very long. It was all white with flowers at the bottom of it. The back of the dress was five feet away from my body. The upper part of the dress had beads and diamonds. The veil was over my face and went all the way down to my feet. My shoes were high-heeled white plain shoes. My makeup was also done perfectly… to bad my eye make up kept running. I didn't want to become Rin Shion. I wanted to become Rin Akita. I than turned myself into a fairy and ran out of the house. The maids weren't done fixing my makeup and I really just wanted to leave this world behind. I ran out of my houses boundaries and by the bush was I first saw Nero. My makeup was getting all over my face and my dress was completely dirty. I looked like a total mess.

I was still crying after a half-hour but I was lying on the ground. When suddenly I heard the bushes rustle. I looked behind me and saw Nero. He was looking down on me. He also was crying because his cheeks were stained with tears. I looked at him in shock and didn't know if I should move or stay. But, I stood up and said.

"Nero…I-I-I"

He finished for me

"Love you." And ran up to me hugging me. I than started crying again. Nero took off my veil and started to stroke my hair. I felt so safe with him. And I was the one who moved in. No love potions or anything. Just Nero and I. I kissed him. I loved the way he tasted. But before I could deepen the kiss Neru came. She looked at us and said

"Rin! I have to finish your make up and fix you dress! I'm sorry but please… come back." I pulled back and looked at Nero than gave him a last quick hug. I than left and Neru obviously felt bad for the both of us. My dress was soaked with mud and so was the veil. Haha.

By the time I got back to my house I heard the chatter coming from the village. The wedding was about to start. Neru quickly fixed my makeup and dress as best she could. She also fixed my hair and the veil. I quickly ran into the village. I looked at saw Kaito already at the altar. UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS # $% SHIT! I HATE MY FREAKING LIFE! Than the wedding bells ringed. Oh shit. Here comes. All the lights hit me and I walked down the aisle. As I looked up I thought I saw a flash of blonde hair on Kaito but I guess it was my imagination. Goodbye… Nero.

**Don't Worry! THIS STORY IS ABOUT HALFWAY DONE!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Bad Apple

Chapter 9

**Hi! I am sooo sorry for not updating this story in such a long time! **

**Disclaimer- o.o …. **

I walked down the aisle and looked at Kaito. He was eating pistachio ice cream at the freaking altar. What an asshole. I mean really! If your going to make me marry you, you mine as well have the curtsy to not eat while standing at the altar waiting for me to finish walking down the aisle. What a complete asshole. I really hate this man.

I was half-way down the aisle by now and every step I took was another step of regret. I mean, than again what did I have to regret… everything. I would have to have blue-haired kids running around MY house and he would steal MY virginity. When I want blonde haired kids running around Nero and I house. And I want Nero to take my… wait what the freak am I thinking. He knows I love him and it's really too late. The princess duties I have just take over everything. Hopefully It will turn out okay like those Disney movies but I could safely doubt that this will end good. But all I am thankful for is at least I got to have a few days of romance. I guess its better to be loved than not loved at all.

As I was a few steps from the altar and I was passing by the maids chairs I saw Neru. She was looking at me with sorrow. Neru knew I loved Nero, her brother, but the asshole who is about five feet away from me ruined my life. When I walked a little further I saw Nero. Nero was looking at me with sorrow in his eyes. God damn! Why do I have to do this? But once I saw my face I realized I was crying. No. Not crying. Bawling, bawling my eyes out. My makeup sure must look retarded now. REALLY RETARDED!

I was now standing next to Kaito. Shit. This is so fffing stupid! I… I am at a loss for words. I looked at Kaito who smiled at me and I felt like slapping him across the face and running into Nero's arms but now… that's a near impossible. I really wanted to experience everything I am to do with Kaito… with Nero.

My mother was to the side of me. But it didn't unnerve me at all. She must have noticed my very VERY fake smile back at Kaito and she pushed me a little. Than my mom whispered in my ear___"This is a good man stop this now." _ "How motherly" I whispered in return.

The priest of all the fairies than came up to the altar. _Showtime._ I looked up at Kaito. Kaito than smirked at me. I turned around and looked at Nero. Nero gave me a pained smile and I turned back to Kaito. Looking at the ground. This moment is supposed to be the best moment of a girls life but to me this is the worst moment.

The priest soon started speaking.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of our two fairy royal blood lines in holy matrimony."

Kaito than put the wedding ring and the engagement rings on my finger. I watched Nero twitch slightly when he touched me. I mouthed to Nero _I am so sorry. I hope you will forgive me._ Kaito seemed to notice that and got really pissed off because he put his hand on my cheek ripping my gaze from Neros. The priest turned to us and said

"Do you, Kaito, take our precious fairy princess as your wife?"rents were murdr

I looked at Kaito. I couldn't believe this was happening I really hate my life. As he started to say yes the ground started to shake. Parents were holding onto their children tightly and looking for the source of this shaking. Sadly, It wasn't visible.

At first I thought it was an earthquake. But as a hand a dead hand bloody and black popped out of the ground and tried to pull the rest of itself out of the dirt cage. I knew.

The zombies of Gulgar just crashed my wedding!

**Hi guys! Sorry for the short chapter but I am on a month an a half long vacation right now so yea. I am kinda tired and I felt bad for not updating. Anyways. There will be a new horror story called. **_**The Ghost Apocalypse**_**. Coming out soon.** **Also I might post an OC fanfic but I am scared hat someone is going to steal my character. So yea. Look out for some new stories. A lot of them are going to be a lot more morbid and a little less romancy and fluffy. Sorry, but I like writing about people dying. I mean I am a goth… its in my nature… sorta. ,Well anyways the summary of The Ghost Apocalypse is…**

_Rin is a girl without a family and without a home. The supernatural have cursed her life and there is no way to escape their clutches. She now works for a secret government facility to kill those ghosts and save the remaining population which is slowly growing lower from ultimate distruction. When she heads to their main camps what will she find? Will she stop them? (**and of course)**What if she loses the only person she loves?_


	10. Chapter 10

The Bad Apple

Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and following! This story is still not over yet! If you like this story check out:**

**The Rebel Mermaid**

**Thanks everyone! And now the tenth chapter of The Bad Apple.**

_**Left off:**_

_**Rin was in the middle of her forced marriage ceremony with Kaito as the zombies of Gulgar came. Who summoned these zombies? Will Rin ever get to live her life with Nero? Find out in the remaining chapters of The Bad Apple.**_

I looked at the bloody hand come out of the ground as it pushed itself more out of he dirt. This was a blessing… But yet a curse. Well, literally… the only way this would happen is if a witch summoned that particular curse or spell. Who would summon these zombies? Well, I owe them my life.

The zombie than showed itself. Its greenish blackish hands were cut up and had blood stains all over them. Then I scanned the zombies' body. The zombies legs were nearly bone and you could see the maggots crawling around its bloodied bones. Its eyes were out of its socket and bugs were crawling in and out of its socket eating the remaining flesh. The zombie had tattered and blood stained clothes from around the 1800's. There was also a knife stuck in its chest and it was bloodied and rusted into its skin.

I looked at it and narly wanted to hurl. Its repulsive body sent shivers up my spine.

Nero came running toward me and blocked my view of the zombies by hugging me. I could tell Nero was scared too since he was shaking from the display of horror right at my wedding.

The zombies kept increasing its army size and Kaito officially was shocked. He could no longer move. Sweat trailed down his face making his blue hair literally soaked. I was holding onto Nero and I knew what I had to do. I had to kill the zombies and I must free myself of my own curse. I don't want to do this but I have to kill one of us. One of us will be 6-feet-undergound tonight.

It was either me or Kaito.

I had to make the toughest decision of my life in a split second.

I walked away from Nero and faced the first zombie and said

"I will not be the one to die tonight!"

I took the knife out of its chest and slit its neck. The neck flesh must have already been reiterating and the head fell down. It was now at my feet. Bugs were crawling out of its falling neck. Dried up blood was all over its body. Ugh! Killing zombies is ultra repulsive.

One zombie down. Ten more to go.

The next zombie was harder. Talking about fighting back. Ugh! The zombie even grabbed my neck at one point nearly choking me. But good thing I still had the rusted old dagger to stab him with. This zombie must have been fresh meat for blood splattered my dress when I stabbed him in the heart. Damn. Must have hit a main artery.

The rest of the zombies were easier. But by the time I was done I looked like A Buffy the vampire slayer who decided to go to a blood bank and get wasted, putting on a wedding dress and walking around like a zombiebridezillamurdererkill ingpsychopath.

Than this was the hardest part. My mother was still at the wedding nearly watching in amusement as I had just fought for my life. I walked over to Kaito. It started to rain heavly and the cleanup was going to be a bloody mess. But not as big as this murder. I walked up to Kaito and said

" I must free my self of my own curse –I put the knife to his neck and his eyes widened in both a mix of shock and fear- And you are the main cause of it!"

Nero watched me with wide eyes as he saw what I did. Or well, what I was doing. My mother was still watching in amusement. Not even moving a single muscle.

In a very murder crazy kinda voice I said

"Time to die!"

I than took the knife and slit his neck. The fresh blood poured out instantly and his body went cold and lifeless. But than the guards from the kingdom Kaitos from came.

"Seize the princess for murder!"

I looked at Nero, grabbed his hand, and ran into the woods. I ran as fast as my feet could ever bring me.

We stopped about 9 miles away from the spot I killed Kaito.

I can't believe it!

I'm finally truly free!


	11. Chapter 11

The Bad Apple

Chapter 11

**Hi! OMG! Its like 2:00 in the morning! I am such a badass! LMAOOO! So Rin got tough! YAY! GO ORANGES!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANK YOU FOR REVWIEING IF YOU DID! 3**

**Disclaimer- o.o….**

**GO RIN!**

I woke up to the soothing sounds of a river. I took a look at my surroundings.

I am now some sort of murderer! Well… not really. I saved myself.

I killed zombies.

I ran away with Nero.

I mean I could do without the first two but the third… YES!

When I fully woke up I walked over to the lake. Nero was sleeping on a log near the lake also. When I looked in the mirror I saw that my hair was full of dried blood and so was my now ruined wedding dress.

No one was going to forgive me for what I did. People are going to blame me for sinning or whatever the FFF they call that shit these days.

My heart is turning to black. Sadly fairies hearts could only be white. I can't tell Nero this. I will… die. Eventually. I don't know if its sooner or later. All I know is I sinned. Fairies are never supposed to sin. They are supposed to be the best! Gods' creations! His beloved! Now I am to die. I guess my curse continues. And the end of my road is near. I started to cry at the thought. Will it be weeks? Will it be days? Will it be years? I buried my face in my knees. How long will it be until the dark blood courses through my veins killing me?

I looked at Nero who was now waking up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me and saw I was crying. He ran over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back and everything faded to white…

-Two weeks later-

I ran over to the lake that we had inhabited for the past week and throw my guts up. Um. What the hell was that for! I mean I have not eaten anything for a while so that's probably it. I than went back to my log and lay down. I still felt nauseas. WHAT THE HELL!

-Next day-

I barfed again!

-Next day-

OK! This is really pissing me off. I just ate and I am still throwing up. Wait….. Nero and I…. HOLY SHIT! THIS IS NOT ABOUT FOOD! I am…. I'm…. pregnant? AWW % $!

**Sorry this chapter is short. I just wanted to get that point across. Drama is getting worse and who the heck are Nero and Rin supposed to take care of a kid in the middle of the woods while being hunted down? Is Rin going to even survive?**


	12. Chapter 12

The Bad Apple

Chapter 12

**LMAO!**

**Bluefang62- It is the fastest update XP! I cant fall asleep so I just update… XD**

**Disclaimer**

**Rin…. Drama…. Now death?**

How could I tell Nero! What would his reaction be….

-Rins imagination reaction-

"I…I'm pregnant!"

"Whattt!" (Grabs gun and shoots himself)

-End Rins twisted imagination-

I can't let that happen. I mean it can't be _that_ noticeable. Could it? I looked at my stomach and saw a tiny little curve. It looked like I just ate too much. This is an utter impossibility since I had not eaten in a while. But I have to tell Nero. I mean I have to eat more or this kid is going to die! I mean I am only fifteen years old! How am I supposed to take care of a kid? At this rate I could be on Teen Mom. |O.O|. How am I going to tell him? Ugh.

I was sitting by the lake sulking. The nausea finally gave itself a rest. I am now 1 month pregnant… bleh.

I watched the water more. I have been on inhabiting this camp site for around a month and a half.

We soon have to move campsites or people are going to start suspecting that we are here. Nero was still sleeping so I poured cold water on his face and screamed

"Wake up!"

He looked at me really pissed off and shoved my stomach to get me off of him. I than screamed

"You BASTARD! WHAT THE %$# ARE YOU TRYING TO DO! KILL HIM OR HER!"

Nero looked at me shocked and said

"What…" His face turned pale and mine turned bright red.

"Yep…."

"Your..."

I nodded.

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT!"

**Sorry these chapters are getting out smaller than normal. I am amking smaller chapters to add suspense and also curiosity. Like some people *Cough* Mscar0lyn *Cough* My mom *Cough* And my friends *Cough* Gave me the Idea to separate the chapters a little more. Also. If you use your OC's will they be stolen?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bad Apple **

**Chapter 13**

**A/N- sorry guys I totally ignored this story. This chapter will be short. I'm sorry!**

**Comment and ill update faster ^.^**

**Disclaimer_dont own vocaloid**

-2 years later-

Rins POV-

My life is now a total disaster. I had a child and now I can hardly take care of her. Iroha is pretty much a rogue. One that is frowned upon in nearly all societies. She is a half human half fairy.

Nero and I built a house in the forest. No magical hinderers have bothered us yet. But I can sense that something was about to come.

I stopped my search for the bad apple it's useless to search for something that will no longer benefit my family. Plus, why would I even search for something that the fairies want? They never sent a search party to help find me. The only search party they sent was to kill me and my child which happened a month ago.

I don't know how Iroha got put into this. She is merely a one-year-old and thrown into business her mother had yet to finish. And business I threw Nero in. Why had I done that? Love can make you do some really stupid shit.

Its morning when I woke up on the moss Nero put up for me and Iroha. Nero was probably out hunting while I stayed and relaxed with Iroha. Iroha is a small five-year old. She looks like my mother. Which sort of upsets me but who couldn't love Iroha? She's so adorable and innocent and is amused by everything she sees.

Nero soon came back to camp with a deer. I wonder where he got this deer considering it wasn't in zombie territory which we were unlawfully trespassing as we speak.

"I don't want daddy to kill the deer" little Iroha had said.

"I know but we need to eat honey" I had replied

"Okay…" Iroha had said sounding defeated.

I laughed and watched as my handsome rebel skinned the deer and prepped it for cooking on the fire. Once we ate we started to walk north. Once it reached mid-day we set up camp and watch the sun set. Tomorrow we were heading into Kaitos territory and it would not be pretty.


End file.
